


The Heiress And The Bodyguard

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heiress And The Bodyguard

Vanity Faire was, as her name said, faire, she was not however, vain. She wore only what she liked to wear, mostly high-street fashion and the odd diamond, but she was still known as a heiress and every so often she would glam up and go out on the town as her father wished her to. Lately however, the delicate young girl had been given what could only be described as a deluge of death threats. Some barely worrying her, how could someone from Argentina get into the country when she could tell the authorities not to let them in?, some that frightened her enough that she had called for a bodyguard, now she sat alone in her room, waiting to meet the woman. There was a knock on the door.   
"Come in.”  
A tall fit looking woman walked in.

"Are you Vanity Faire?"  
"Yes, Carrie-Ann?"  
"Yes that’s me. Nice to meet you Vanity."  
"Same to you Carrie-Ann. Make yourself at home..."  
Carrie-Ann smiled and came over and sat beside her.

"Thank you."  
"So... how's work been?"  
"Don't know, you’re my very first client for the agency…"  
"Awh, they sent me the newbie."

Vanity teased softly, scooting closer. 

"Well, how are you feeling? Happy, nervous?"  
"Bit of both..."

Carrie-Ann said with a smile, scooting closer herself.   
"What's making you nervous, sexy eyes?"  
"I'm supposed to guard you right?"  
"Yeah, my parents seem to think I'm some kind of idiot who'll go out to bars and get drunk, perhaps attacked. I prefer quiet nights in at home... although I let them push me to get a guard... at least now I have company."  
"Well...how can I guard you...when all I want to do is...... jump you."  
"Perhaps we should... let your feelings free tonight? See if that helps?"  
Carrie-Ann growled softly and claimed Vanity's lips. Vanity purred even as she responded openly. Carrie-Ann lent deeper into the kiss and began pawing at Vanity's body. Vanity smiled and let her. Carrie-Ann growled again and gently nipped at Vanity's lower lip as she began to undo her clothes. Vanity mewled softly, her own hands moving to tug Carrie's tank-top free. Carrie-Ann murred and stopped unbuttoning Vanity's shirt part way down she then tugged the shoulders and sleeves down so Vanity's arms were slightly restricted in movement by her own shirt.

"I like my girls a little...controlled…"  
"Somehow that's not surprising."  
Carrie-Ann smiled and murred and began to kiss and bite Vanity's exposed breasts. Vanity mewled wantonly in response. Carrie-Ann smirked and began undoing Vanity's jeans as she continued to bite and kiss Vanity's breasts. Vanity continued to mewl wantonly.  
"Is someone getting horny?"  
"Just a bit."  
Carrie-Ann smirked as she roughly forced Vanity's jeans down just enough to expose her panties to her. Vanity murred. Carrie-Ann growled back softly and began prodding at Vanity's clit through her panties. Vanity mewled wantonly. Carrie-Ann smirked as she spoke.  
"Now what’s wrong with you?"  
"So... close."  
"Then maybe I should stop…"  
"Please... Don't stop."  
"Don't stop? You sure?"  
"Yes... please keep going."  
"I think we should negotiate a new contract. I don't mean the one your parents signed with me and my agency...I mean a private one between you and me."  
"O... Okay?"  
"I want exclusive rights and first refusal on this!"

Carrie purred prodding Vanity's clit hard.

"You’re my boss and employer in every other regard...but sexually.... I will own you. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
Carrie-Ann smiled and lent into Vanity's face.

"Mine."  
"Yours."  
Carrie-Ann smiled and slid a hand down Vanity's back to the small of her back. She then pushed forward making her move forward and at the same time jabbed in hard with her fingers forcing them as far into her pussy as her panties would allow her. Vanity howled wantonly, soon coming apart.


End file.
